


possession

by conduct



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/conduct
Summary: mikage and chizuru are in college and also they're roomies and also they're fu





	possession

"M-Mikage..." Chizuru's voice came desperate, hot and erratic breaths trailing behind the poor articulation. Bare and thin body on Mikage's lap as the other's cock squeezed tight inside of him. The braided boy moaned, whined. His thighs shook and tensed from the stimulation and strain of having his friend inside of him so fully. But he was stronger than this, that was the mentality he had to tell himself as he began to move and rock - fully riding the candy-obsessed man who oh-so-appropriately sucked casually on a black cherry lollipop as they fucked. It bothered Chizuru how casual Mikage was during all of this, hell, how it was always like this. Someone in the proud Maki clan should not be affected by someone as inadequate as Mikage and yet time and time again he was the one who moaned the loudest. Who whined and begged and cried and was _so desperate_ for more. His entirety shivered as he thought about it and he couldn't help but thrust his ass down hard onto Mikage's lap and cock, making that tip press into him as far as was possible.

"You're cute as always, huh~?" The teasing remark came as Mikage popped the candy out of his mouth, groaning just a bit at how Chizuru rode him. That groan was probably as much as Chizuru would get out of the hubristic man so he found some reward out of the noise. Unfortunately that self-proclaimed victory was short lived as Mikage's hands swept up to run his fingers along the pastel blue braid still neatly weaved together despite their circumstances. In an instant Mikage had coiled his fingers around the bound strands and tugged with no hesitation, the jerk making Chizuru's breath hitch and forcing his ass up; freeing the other's cock from the complete bury.

Chizuru snarled at Mikage but found his breath gone. Wanting to bark insults at the imbecile with glasses but finding no sound come from his throat proper.

"Hmmm?" Mikage took advantage of the silence, "I'm not too happy with just a gasp, Chizu-chan. It'll be more fun if you scream a little, you know~?" He took the finished stick out of his mouth and tossed it aside, curling up so that his cherry-scented lips breathed hot and heavy into Chizuru's ear with a low whisper, "maybe I should just throw you down on the bed and take over and force those cute noises out of you like usual..."

And, in a flash, Chizuru found his bare back meet the mattress.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you decide to go to university?" Mikage's question came out of nowhere as Chizuru stepped out of the shower some time later, his wet hair now dangling loose as he already began eyeing the hair elastic on the night stand. 

"It is an honour to pursue further education for the sake of serving Jin-san in the most perfect form possible."

"And yet your precious 'Jin-san' didn't attend, huh~?"

"Jin-san doesn't need to waste his time on frivolous classes when he has me."

Chizuru let out an indignant huff. Anyone else who spoke so ill of Jin would have felt the hard ground as he dug his heel into them until they apologized. Unfortunately, _tragically unfortunately_ , Chizuru found himself unable to bring such force onto Mikage. Mysterious and a pity, as his poisonous words seemed to have no effect on the snake. Perhaps a serpent's venom is stronger. Infuriating. He didn't quite understand how the two of them had come to share a dorm room like this, or even attend the same institution. Perhaps the convenience of Mikage's Charlie Davidson was too tempting to abandon. 

Mikage rose from the bed, still naked and bearing evidence of their earlier activities. It was his turn to use the shower. Chizuru fiddled with his hair a little, looking around for his brush when Mikage's words came all-too audible as the other closed in. "If you're going back to your master in four years for good then that's the amount of time I have to prove to you that you're mine, then, Chizu-chan."

Chizuru felt something in his chest squeeze and twist as Mikage continued on into the shower.


End file.
